


Summer Advanture

by Taste_yuli



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli
Summary: 夏日绿色弓兵色情妄想。





	Summer Advanture

“罗宾汉！”

碰到他的时候他正躺在海滨浴场的付费阳伞底下喝冰啤酒，跟隔壁的美女相谈甚欢，这好像还是我第一次看他不穿斗篷的样子。

他从沙滩椅上翻了个身，朝我这里挥挥手，我踩着被太阳炙烤到灼烫的沙子迅速跑了过去。

“御主要来一口吗？”看来这个假期真的足够惬意，他看上去比平时开心不少，眯眼笑着把酒举到我面前，由于看他和美女聊天带来了些许不爽，我故意没领他的好意。

“教唆未成年人喝酒可不太好哦。”我跟他挤在一张沙滩椅上躺下去，一只胳膊绕过他的脑袋搭在他肩头，他光裸的小腿就贴在我的腿边，令人无比心痒。

他似乎听出了我语气里的不满，轻轻叹着气笑了一下，把酒收回去自顾自地喝，也没有要辩解的意思。我低头顺着他袒露的胸腹看下去，心想BB亲的搭配当真绝赞，这套夏日风情满满的沙滩套装，将他的身材衬托得越发好了。

我的臆想当然不会止步于此，并且我也十分遵从本心地付诸了行动，等我意识到时，自己的手已经顺着他的脊背一路滑到了腰线上。他喝完了酒，脸颊不知因为酒劲还是因为我的逾越行为而染上微薄红色。

“未成年人这样也不好啊。”他挪了挪身子，把我的手压在身下制止我得寸进尺。

我的手在他身体的重量下依然蠢蠢欲动，勾住他的裤边，用指腹反复磨蹭他后腰那道凹陷。他的身体逐渐热了起来，热量隔着薄薄的衣料辐射到我掌中，引燃一种不可名状的火焰，在我心里愈发显露出燎原之势。我有点控制不住自己，于是凑近他耳边说想跟他做，他摆出一脸“御主这样我真的很困扰”的表情，应答声闷在喉咙里：

“回去，别在这里。”

这种时候我向来从善如流，立刻起身想回酒店，他懒懒散散瘫在椅子上咕哝天太热真不想动。我俯身过去，不厌其烦地缠他：

“走啦走啦，你反悔了？”

我假装去吻他的耳朵，他这才老老实实抬起一只手交到我手中，我拉他起身，他还不忘回头跟隔壁美女道别。我伸手探进他敞开的衣摆捏了他的腰一把，他笑着躲开作势要回击我。

我的房间在海滨度假酒店的最顶层，五楼正对着海岸餐饮区的那间，我跟他像两个幼稚鬼一样，一路半真半假地打闹到进酒店大堂。从电梯出来走在五楼楼道里时，我没忍住去吻他，他揽住我的肩膀被我压在墙上，鼻息颤动着，张开唇任我去掠夺，然后犹豫地伸过舌头与我触碰，断断续续回应我的攻势。最后还是过道转角传来的脚步声打断了这个吻，他喘着气推开我，对面伊丽莎白和尼禄手挽手走过来，偶像小姑娘路过我们时回头跟他做鬼脸，被他不着调的玩笑气得跺着脚下楼去了。

我笑他多大人了还欺负小女孩，一边打开房间门拉他进来。我没有再多说什么，抱着他亲吻，慢慢挪步到可以直接看见海景的落地窗边，他背靠在玻璃上，歪着脑袋扯出一个标志性的轻佻笑容问我为什么这么猴急。

他可能还没意识到问题的严重性，而我没时间跟他嘴炮，直接将他转过去面朝玻璃，从背后搂住他的腰抚摸起来。

他的腰肌肉紧实，很窄，尽管腰带几乎已经系到底了，那条沙滩裤依然只是松松垮垮地挂在胯上，很犯规地露出一截内裤边，这倒是方便了我伸手进去胡作非为。比如像现在这样隔着内裤用手心蹭他的后臀，他屁股倒是有点小肉，被揉捏着，整个腰都在躲闪地往前缩，直到贴在窗户上再无处可逃。

“会被看到的啊？”我含着他的耳垂吮舔，这才“好心”提醒他。楼下能看到一片娱乐设施，红头发的少年帝王跟他的老师在打沙滩排球，燕青和玛丽在旁边观战，大家的眼神追着那颗球，时不时便会抬头向上望过来，如果谁有心的话，五楼这样的高度的确是很容易被看个一干二净的。

他突然有些手足无措了，愣神的空当，沙滩裤已经被我解开滑落在地上。

“这样可不行啊御主，喂……不能……”

“罗宾，让我进去吧，就在这里。”我还在没脸没皮地央求，用牙齿磨咬他的后颈。我的手指嵌入他臀间的凹陷，隔着内裤蹭弄那片隐秘地带。

“罗宾……”我继续喊他的名字。他的整个耳朵都红了，把脸埋进臂弯，幅度很小地点了点头，然后轻声说“好歹让我挡住脸”，我欣喜若狂，装作没有听见，抓着他的手腕变本加厉地把他压在玻璃上。

我看见他抬手往脑袋边想抓住什么东西似的，抓了个空，我迅速看出了他的意图，在他耳边压低声音逗他：

“原来你害羞的时候会下意识躲进斗篷里吗，有点太过可爱了哦？”他的肩膀轻微颤抖着，身体纳进我的手指，“不过现在可没有地方给你躲了。”

他的手有些无助地在玻璃上胡乱搜寻，最后抓住了旁边的窗帘，但立刻便被我按住了，没能如他所愿将窗帘扯过来遮挡身体。

他拿我没辙，但还是稍微努力表达了一下不满，一边被我拓开后穴用手指攻击腺体，边强忍着身体的饥渴不愿意开口发出哪怕一丝声音。他的体内已经变得湿润火热，我托着他的一侧膝盖，将他的腿打开压在窗户上，手指进出时牵扯出的黏腻水声越发难以遮掩，他用力撇过头去不让自己的表情映于玻璃反光中，但我很清楚他现在脸会有多红，被碎发挡住的眼里会有多少叫嚣着难以平复的情欲。

他越是不发声，我那些坏心眼就越是躁动不安。

“无貌之王被万众瞩目的感觉怎么样？”

我有些过于坏心眼了吧？仗着只有自己清楚他其实有副好脾气，就想对他实施一些脑子里演练已久的不洁幻想。连刚刚说出口的这句话，都早在心中意淫过无数次。

他终于忍不住了，鼻腔里发出呜咽般的低吟，他抬起腰用后臀蹭我的腹下，哑着嗓子说想要我进去。我不再逗弄他，况且我也忍到了极限，于是抽出手指换性器贯穿他的身体。

我很喜欢听他说话，他平时说话总带着上扬的尾音，但做爱时又异常安静。现在那些短促的哼叫声中掺杂了隐忍的鼻音，含混在一起，比蜜还要浓稠。

他被我干得有些意识模糊，回过头来主动寻我的唇跟我接吻，那模样真的可爱到过分了。如果不是忙着让他更舒服的话，我可能会用手机拍下来事后再拿给他看看。

我顶着他的身体问他喜欢吗，他好像已经濒临决堤，仰头靠在我的肩膀上，自己伸手下去套弄性器想要快点释放。我今天也不知中了什么邪，就是想听他老老实实回答我的问题、坦白一切感受才打算放过他。我抓住他的手，食指压在冠头磨弄却不让他如愿射出来。他在我怀里难受地挺着腰，体液从手指与性器顶端的缝隙间慢慢溢出来，我知道他快要不行了，但下身并没有放缓抽插的速度。

“御主……我真的不……”

他和我十指交握，想用力移开我冷酷绝情的手指哪怕一厘米，却失败了。他的后穴开始痉挛，死死缠住我，我知道他高潮了，但我依旧没打算就这样放过他，他的身体不受控制地寻找最舒服的姿势，以便疏解无法发泄的快感，他向后靠过来整个后背紧贴着我的胸膛，抬高大腿尽力将它们分开，被我侵犯到湿泞一片的私处在我眼下暴露无疑，他显然已经顾不得会有人透过窗户将一切看光的危险了。而我做了一件非常过分的事，我抬起刻着令咒的手，用最坏的手段强制延长他的高潮。

“罗宾，告诉我，你喜欢我这样对你吗？在正面回答我之前，不允许射出来哦。”

“我不知道……御主……啊……求你……”他的大腿根抽搐颤抖着，嘴里也发出了难以自制的呻吟。

他的眼底浮出生理泪水，我开始不忍心了：“求我什么？”

“求你……让我射……”虽然我的问题没有得到正面回答，但对于从未向我恳求过什么的他来说，这算是某种妥协或是默认了吗？

我把他抱到床上，动用魔术解开了对他身体的控制，浊液迅速涌出来，顺着会阴一路淌到我们交合的地方，我射在他身体里，低头看见他那只常年藏在刘海后的眼睛从凌乱的发丝间露出来，那双绿眼睛半眯着，被过量的快感余韵填满，正出神。我凑过去亲吻它们. 

这样完整的面容只有在我和他上床时才偶尔得见，跟他捉摸不透的行踪、性格如出一辙。说实话，我真的想看他不再遮遮掩掩，作为英灵重新现界他大可堂堂正正战斗，弥补生前的许多遗憾。我希望他能坦率地行仗义之事，就像我也希望他能坦率地告诉我被我操是一件很舒服的事情。

但也许正是他这样成天一副不耐的样子，做好事也不想留名的性格，我才格外中意他、迷恋他也说不定呢？我也搞不清自己的想法了。

隔天早上醒来后，我抱着他赖在床上磨蹭，我问他你到底在想些什么呢，总觉得就算跟你补魔一百次一千次，我还是不知道你心里到底怎么想的。

我看到他下意识把被子往上拉了拉，半遮住脸，我知道他是在不好意思。但我还是想听他亲口告诉我他的心意。

“你是不是特没安全感啊？”我从背后圈紧了他，把下巴搁在他肩上，不死心地想套他说更多羞耻的话来，“以前马修在旁边你不坦率也就算了，只有我在你也准备要别扭到底吗？”

“真的要说出来吗……”他把嘴巴捂在被子下，微微皱着眉闷声问道。

我眨了眨眼，点头，下巴挠得他整个脖子都缩了起来。

他深深吸了一口气，然后像下了什么决心般：“跟御主在一起时……并没有。”

“没有什么？”

“……没有没安全感。”说罢，他伸手用食指蹭了蹭鼻子。

我高高兴兴把他又拖回被子里行苟且之事，虽然这个回答拗口得可以，但我知足了，我大概也是个特别好满足的人吧？

就这样也没什么不好的，哪有每一种爱都该坦率的道理呢。

 

\- FIN -


End file.
